


[podfic] The Next Step

by sephonered



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Domme, F/M, Impact Play, PWP without Porn, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephonered/pseuds/sephonered
Summary: Newt went to her in mild wonder, then she stroked his cheek in fondness before seizing him firmly by the jaw. "I want you to do your best tonight," she said firmly, "to do everything I say. If you can't, if it's too much for you, you say 'red'. Do you understand me?"
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinkatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Next Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434964) by [thinkatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/pseuds/thinkatory). 



> Authors Notes:  
> Just because Newt seems like a hella sub to me.

Download Link:

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1w-IA9Hqb1nky4-hy4-1IJizHHQJtCYht/view?usp=sharing


End file.
